CHOCOLATES
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Este año todo es distinto, las peleas han sido dejadas atras y el mañana parece mejor... depende de lo que digan pondre uno o dos capitulos mas, espero que lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

CHOCOLATES

Un pequeño fic de valentin, muuuuuuuuuuy atrasado pero funciona ^^

Yo no poseo el anime TMM

comencemos, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p>El año pasado, recordaba , había realizado los mismos chocolates y en la misma cocina además, pensó, también había tenido en mente a la misma persona. Mientras la pelirroja tarareaba una alegre tonada, su inconciente comenzó a rememorar cosas del pasado, un escalofrio la recorrió por completo cuando se acordó de el terror que había sentido al combatirlo, del dolor de saber que ella tendría que acabar con el.<p>

Sonrio disimuladamente mientras batia el chocolate derretido de su mezcla, se sentía tan aliviada de que este año las cosas fuesen distintas, llevaba ya un buen rato en la cocina pero ¿Qué mas se podía pedir cuando la atolondrada y poco domestica Ichigo se acercaba a la cocina?

Su celular comenzó a timbrar, al instante reconoció de quien se trataba, había colocado su numro con un tono especial.

Moshi Moshi- exclamo la peliroja al estar en el auricular. Un rosado rubor apareció en sus mejillas, al igual que una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara.

¡Hai! Ahí estare mañana- escucho de nuevo su voz- a las ocho en punto, no lo olvidare- por respuesta solo recibió una afirmación, y despidiéndose de forma algo apresurada prosiguio a terminar con la elaboración de su propio presente. Solto una minúscula risa, sabia que tarde o temprano la llamaría.

A pesar del tiempo ella todavía conservaba esa horrible costumbre de llegar tarde a sus citas u otros asuntos, eso o simplemente se le olvidaba por completo y no asistia a la reunión. Era un lindo detalle el ver que él se preocupara lo suficiente por ella como para llamarla periódicamente para confirmar sus planes.

Despues de pasar por algunas complicaciones, las cuales la dejaron convertida en un verdadero desastre, logro admirar su trabajo. Era un hecho que habia mejorado en sus habilidaddes culinarias y reposteras, y sin embargo aun no podía decir que era una experta o como minimo buena, sencillamente lograba resultados aceptables.

Quizás simplemente me siento mejor dándole estos chocolates a a persona indicada- reflexiono en voz alta.

Durante este ultimo año había madurado, de eso no había ninguna duda. Su loca mania de agregar cosas raras a las recetas había disminuido, lo cual era un alivio para su novio. _Que maravilla poder llamarlo asi. _ Despues de todo lo que habían pasado era justo y necesario que sus corazones estuviesen unidos, se había jurado estar siempre para el , para ayudarlo a combatir esa gran soledad que decía haber sentido antes de conocerla. Por su parte el le había prometido protegerla de cualquier mal.

Inmediatamente tomo las pequeñas pelotitas, casi redondas, color marrón, se rió mentalmente al notar algo en sus iniciales, y se dirigió con ellas hacia el comedor, ahí tenia preestablecido el papel de color verde y las cintas de color rojo y rosa que pensaba usar para la envoltura.

Con cuidado de no dañar el contenido de la caja y también de no romper el papel o siquiera arrugarlo, empezó a hacer los dobleces donde era debido y como toque final agrego un corazón dorado en el medio, sonrio orgullosa al comprobar que el paquete lucia exactamente como el que había entregado hace un año solo que esta vez el contenido era de mejor calidad y también mayor.

Con un suspiro, guardo el paquete en el refrigerador, observo su reloj y se sorprendió. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan tarde? Inmediatamente se fue a dormir, al dia siguiente tendría que levantarse realmente temprano, mientras cambiaba su ropa por su usual pijama rosa, recordó que era su presencia la que a veces le había facilitado el ser una Mew.

Mientras soñaba evoco su sonrisa, sus ojos que siempre mostraban cálidos sentimientos hacia ella, sus brazos que siempre la envolvían de forma protectora, pero por sobre todo, recordó cada dulce palabra y cada momento compartido.

Despues de este tiempo cada rosa recibida de él le parecía una bendición al igual que el verlo a su lado, habían sobrevivido a esa ultima batalla, ambos habían vuelto desde el abismo de la muerte.

¡RING!

Sobresaltada se levanto de su cama, había arrojado su reloj mientras dormía y ahora tenia que ir a recogerlo para poder checar la hora. Se desperezo cual gato y con una cara realmente somnolienta levanto el objeto de color rojo.

¡Kyaaaaa, es muy tarde!- el pensar en el dia siguiente le hbia ocasionado un gran insomnio, ahora enfrentaba las consecuencias de su genes gatunos, con una asombrosa velocidad se precipito hasta s harmarioo y saco un lindo conjunto de, vestido rojo con puntos blancos de pequeño tamaño, un cinturón también blanco y unos zapatos de tiras hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Peino su cabello en una coleta alta. Lo ondulo en las puntas y lo ato con un lazo de color rosa, en el ultimo año su cabello había crecido alrededor de unos diez centímetros.

Antes de salir al tenue viento tomo un sueter ligero, con cuello V y botones al frente, su vestido tenía que lucir perfecto. Para finalizar agrego un poco de base a su rostro además de usar rímel y brillo. Apresurada corrió a sacar los chocolates y los metió en su bolso, después simplemente salió disparada de su casa, no tenia sentido desperdiciar mas tiempo.

Las calles pasaban ante ella, mientras corría directo al lugar que habían fijado, llevaba diez minutos de retraso a pesar de que se había apurado lo mas posible. Al pasar delante de un terreno baldio, con un almacen de techo derrumbado, no pudo evitar detenerse un momento. Este lugar le traia tantos recuerdos, hace un año ella había derramado sus lagrimas en este mismo lugar, había llorado por él. Pero eso ya no importaba no ahora que estaban juntos y que nada podría separarlos.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando el tiempo, reanudo su marcha y con una velocidad aun mayor, provocada por los dolorosos recuerdos, vio pasar a las demás personas a su lado. Lllego a un amplio campo verde y aun asi no aminoro su marcha, el lugar en el que se verían quedaba algo apartado.

Su alivio se reflejo en su cara al divisar la copa rosada del árbol de cerezo, este lugar les traia tantos recuerdos a ambos.

Al llegar a la orilla del claro, se detuvo un rato a recuperar el aliento, a lo lejos diviso su silueta, tenia posada una mano en el árbol y miraba fijamente las flores del cerezo.

Su cabello era movido suavemente por el viento, aun no sabia por que había tardado tanto en admitir sus sentimientos ante él. De pronto escucho una ligera risa, que viajo con el viento hasta sus oídos, se dio la vuelta y con una gran sonrisa exclamo:

Tarde como siempre…. Koneko-chan-.

* * *

><p>Ok que tal?<p>

Mmmm estaba pensando en ponerle una **segunda parte**, pero solo para explicar cada cosa

por ejemplo si no entienden por que habia estado en su mente el año pasado o cosas como esa

Por mi parte es todo

**OPCION DE ANONIMOS ACTIVADA!**

Mata ne!


	2. Chapter 2

ILK- Los e esto se tardo un buen pero ya la ultima parte etara la próxima semana

Es mas fácil debido a que ya decidi que poner, de hecho iba a vernir aquí pero, ya era demasiado

Bueno solo les recuerdo que TMM no me pertenece.

Alguna duda que tengan inclúyanla en un Review o MP

* * *

><p>Tarde como siempre, Koneko-chan…-<p>

La pelirroja simplemente sonrió, sabia que estaba en lo correcto y no iba a negarlo. Camino hasta su lado y sostuvo su mano.

¿Qué haces?- su sonrisa se mantenía fija en el rostro del joven, quien lanzo un pequeño suspiro antes de contestarle.

Recordando- giro su cabeza hacía arriba y se concentro en la suave caída de los pétalos que se deslizaban libremente, alejándose poco a poco del imponente árbol.

Después e algunos momentos decidieron sentarse sobre una manta, sobre ella estaban dispuestos unos cuantos pastelitos cortesía de Keichiro. Ichigo se sentó sobre sus talones mientras Kisshu recostaba su cabeza en su regazo, la joven empezó a acariciar sus cabellos y pronto escucho su respiración mas tranquila y pausada, evidentemente estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

Kitten- la chica escucho como el trataba de obtener su atención, ella contesto con suave "¿si?" ante lo cual el chico continuo- ¿Recuerdas ese día?

Las caricias y mimos cesaron, la sangre se le había helado y sus ojos se humedecieron- Si- respondió con la voz un tanto forzada, ella observaba su rostro tranquilo él abrió sus ojos y le sonrió con sinceridad, gatita no llores. Ese día yo obtuve mi más preciado recuerdo

Ella lo observo desconcertada- ¿Por qué?- la pregunta escapo de sus labios pero no entendía como aquel día podía contener un recuerdo tan valioso, si en esa misma posición el había perdido la vida, la había observado con la misma ternura, le había pedido que no llorara tal y como en estos instantes. Una vez que sus ojos se habían cerrado para siempre, o al menos eso había parecido, y que su cálido aliento dejo de acariciar su piel, ella lo supo, su garganta había lanzado un grito ensordecedor, las lágrimas también habían hecho acto de presencia sobre su rostro.

Al darse cuenta de que después de todo, de todas las veces que lo había negado tan fervientemente, ella lo amaba y ningún falso dios lo impediría, el valor adquirido para el enfrentamiento con Deep Blue no había sido otra cosa mas que el simple y a la vez tan complejo dolor de haber perdido al ser amado. Todo el sufrimiento que había acumulado tras cada batalla contra el, donde se repetía mil y una veces que el era el enemigo y que por tanto estaba prohibido enamorarse de el, se desplego en un único ataque, y aun así no se había librado de el.

Porque ese día, tu te convertiste en mi mundo- ella sonrió ante lo que había dicho, ese día ella había visto el rostro de Masaya al despertar pero el no era la persona a la que quería ver.

Su mente había estado tan cerrada que llego a creer que Kisshu nunca mas podría volver a amarla, después de todo ella lo había dejado morir sin un último beso, el único deseo que había expresado antes de caer en el olvido. No importaba que ella hubiese tratado de seguirlo tiempo después al otorgarle a Masaya una oportunidad más de vida.

Lo único que ella había deseado en es momento era que, aunque sea, el supiera que en verdad agradecía el valor que había mostrado, así como el amor que alguna vez por ella haba sentido. Aoyama no la había dejado ir sola ¿Qué acaso desconfiaba de Kisshu después de que la había salvado?

Al momento de hablar con el, lo que mas la había sorprendido y torturado era el hecho de que el no deseaba verla a los ojos, así como también el hecho de que se hubiese arrodillado ante ella rogando por su felicidad, argumentando que si ella era feliz, el también lo seria, después de eso el había pedido sostener su mano, Ichigo había estado tan desconcertada ¿De verdad había dejado de amarla? Sus dudas se habían disipado al sentir como el, al halar un poco de su mano y por tanto obligándola a inclinarse un poco, le había robado un ultimo beso en la mejilla.

Así es- su voz la había traído de vuelta a la realidad, sus ojos estaban bastante curiosos- Yo había renunciado por completo a ti, me aparte lo mas que pude de ustedes, volando lo mas pronto posible hasta la nave- soltó una suave risa- cada vez que lo recuerdo me siento como un idiota, hubiese sido mas sencillo teletransportarme- ella negó energéticamente con la cabeza, le había costado demasiado seguirle el paso una vez que había decidido hablar con Aoyama acerca de la situación, ella se había enamorado de alguien mucho mas valiente que ella, alguien que no tenia miedo de decir que se había enamorado del enemigo, ni tampoco a sacrificarlo todo por la persona amada.

Él empezó a reír, y ella lo miro con algo de extrañeza- luego tu saltaste hacia mi, me derribaste sosteniendo uno de mis pies, te juro que no me lo esperaba- Ichigo simplemente le saco la lengua y sonrió. Por supuesto que el no lo había previsto, eso se noto cuando una vez que estuvieron en el suelo el había convocado a sus Sais y al ver el rostro de la joven, estas habían caído al suelo con un suave repiqueteo, aun continuaban en las posiciones adquiridas durante la caída, el tenia su espalda contra el suelo mientras que la chica se encontraba sentada en su estomago, con ambas piernas a los costados del muchacho.

Kisshu se había sorprendido, la chica lucia enfadada o decidida pero estaba consiente de que lo mas probable seria lo primero debido al beso que acababa de robarle, intento en vano realizar alguno de sus típicos comentarios, haciendo alusión a la posición tan comprometedora que sostenían, pero su voz se había esfumado desde que había emprendido su marcha. Sus ojos dorados brillaban con un tenue toque de lágrimas, las cuales no derramaría delante de ella ¿Ahora que quería? Y que si la había besado, no merecía que le viniese a restregar por millonésima vez lo mucho que ella amaba a Masaya Aoyama.

En ese momento, me asustaste de verdad-la pelirroja bufo y empezó a reír, recordaba con exactitud como había tomado las espadas caídas entre sus manos, por el simple instinto, Kisshu se había sorprendido, su boca se abrió inútilmente en un sordo intento de detenerla, Ichigo había colocado las puntas, cruzadas, sobre su pálida garganta, el había cerrado los ojos esperando lo peor. Si iba a morir, el hacerlo por sus manos seria la más grande bendición.

Lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron, gotas de lluvia habían empezado a caer, pero había algo mas, algunas eran cálidas, al ver los ojos de su gatita se dio cuenta de que esta lloraba silenciosamente, trato de incorporarse y acariciar su rostro, pero ella simplemente se lo impidió, aplicando mas fuerza en su forma de sostener los mangos de las espadas, él trago algo de saliva y se mantuvo en la misma posición, aguardando el momento en el que ella se dispusiera a hablar.

Escúchame bien, Kisshu- sus ojos veían fijamente los propios, el agua acumulada de la lluvia se deslizaba por sus mechones- solo lo diré una vez- respiro hondamente, cerro los ojos y dejo caer las espadas. Antes de que él pudiese reaccionar ella se abalanzo sobre el, rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos y acomodo el rostro en el espacio que quedaba. Kisshu sentía su aliento acariciando su garganta y su propia respiración se detuvo al oír las palabras que tanto tiempo había rogado por oír de aquellos dulces labios que ahora cepillaban su piel con cada silaba pronunciada- Te amo, nunca lo dije… pero así ha sido desde siempre.

Simplemente glorioso- con esas simples palabras ambos habían dejado la tierra de los recuerdos y memorias, Ichigo se inclino y deposito un beso en sus labios el cual fue respondido de forma cariñosa, ella también consideraba aquel día uno de los recuerdos mas bellos, se había liberado de si misma y desde entonces ella y Kisshu no se habían separado, excepto la vez en la que el tuvo que viajar devuelta a su planeta para llevar el Mew Aqua, sin embargo esto había durado tan solo una semana.

Sus brazos habían rodeado la delicada figura de la chica, sentía sus lagrimas deslizarse en su cuello, y como una respuesta a su felicidad, sus ojos se derritieron en el mas cristalino de los oros, derramando lagrimas silenciosas, veía la lluvia que caía sobre ellos desde las nubes de color gris. Mantuvieron esa posición durante horas, hasta que sus amigos habían llegado a su lado, en medio de bromas y risas por parte de ambos bandos, habían formalizado su compromiso, sujetos de la mano y viendo el futuro delante de sus ojos.

¿Quieres ver tu regalo?-Como respuesta, Kisshu, se levanto automáticamente de su regazo y se sentó sobre sus propios talones delante de ella, viéndola de forma expectante- Entonces cierra los ojos y extiende las manos- inmediatamente hizo lo que le pidió ante lo cual la chica simplemente rio, deposito el paquete entre sus manos y dejando un beso en su nariz dijo- Ahora

Al momento de abrir los ojos, Kisshu, se sorprendió al ver el pequeño paquete, empezó a observarlo con extrañeza- Pero… esto es… como

Ichigo sonrió y coloco su dedo índice en los labios de Kisshu- El año pasado, mientras hacia los chocolates, no dejaba de pensar en ti y al tratar de concentrarme en Aoyama pues- realizo una extraña mueca con el rostro- digamos que ahora siento compasión por lo que comió, sin embargo al envolverlo había pensado enteramente en ti- sus ojos habían entrado en contacto- este año quise que llegaran a su verdadero dueño, Kisshu Ikisatashi.

Su sonrisa volvió a ocupar su rostro y observo con detenimiento el pequeño paquete, saco la cajita por una de los lados y al ver el contenido sus ojos brillaron como los de cualquier niño pequeño al ver su golosina favorita. Los chocolates lucían muy bien y cada uno llevaba un pequeño corazón que encerraba una K y una I

Es por las iniciales de tu nombre- exclamo la pelirroja mientras tomaba uno de los chocolates y lo colocaba frente a sus pálidos labios. El simplemente negó con la cabeza yantes de morder la cremosa golosina respondió- Es por Kisshu e Ichigo.

El chocolate se derritió en su boca y una vez que hubo terminado relamió sus labios con la punta de la lengua- Ahora es mi turno.

Ichigo cerro sus ojos y estiro ambos brazos, escucho la risa de Kisshu quien solo dijo- solo deja extendida la izquierda, por favor.

La pelirroja algo extrañada alzo una ceja pero aun así obedeció. Las manos de Kisshu tomaron la suya y sintió como alzo se deslizaba por su mano hasta quedar colocada en su muñeca y acto seguido un par de labios toco suavemente la piel de la misma, abrió los ojos y vio como de una pulsera e perlas color rosa, colgaban cuatro dijes: uno en forma de gato, otro en forma de pescado, uno mas en forma de pescado y un ultimo en forma del cascabel que solía llevar en su cola al transformarse en mew. También había un corazón del doble de tamaño que estos últimos, vio que se habria de una lado y al abrirlo pudo comprobar que contenía una foto de ella y Kisshu abrasados en un lado, mientras que la inscripción _Siempre juntos _relucía del otro lado.


	3. Chapter 3

_ILK- Bueno este es el ultimo capi_

_Espero que lo disfruten, no olviden dejar review_

_Me encantaria verlas en mis otros proyectos_

* * *

><p><em>Siempre juntos<em>

Dos simples palabras que aun resonaban en su cabeza. Estaba maravillada con el obsequio, volteo a ver su rostro, la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Era de mi madre- Ichigo se desconcertó con la nueva información- le agregué los dijes para que fuera mas con tu personalidad- exclamo mientras le daba un ligero golpecito a uno de ellos.

Es hermoso- beso una de sus mejillas, sabia perfectamente lo que esa inscripción significaba, el había estado sumido en una gran soledad durante demasiado tiempo. Recordó con tristeza el día en el que mirando juntos las estrellas el le había revelado algo de su pasado.

Había sostenido su mano fuertemente, mientras una estrella fugaz caía en el horizonte, Ichigo escucho como murmuraba algo entre susurros entonces decidió preguntar cual había sido su deseo, sus ojos lucían algo distantes y con la menor cantidad de palabras que pudo utilizar, le explico que solamente estaba rezando por sus padres. Al parecer en su planeta, era costumbre rezar a las estrellas por el alma de tus seres queridos- Cada vez que una estrella cae delante de tus ojos- dijo viéndola directamente- Significa que ellos están teniendo problemas para llegar al reino de Sharen- Ichigo lo vio extrañada- Los humanos lo llaman Hades, es el dios del inframundo, guardián de las puertas al reino de los muertos.

¿Cómo murieron?- pregunto la joven con cautela, Kisshu aun estaba algo distante en sus pensamientos, pero aun así ella quería saber, estaban recostados en un campo abierto, el siguió con la vista en el espacio, reflexionando sus palabras, hasta que por fin hablo.

Papá era un líder militar- apretó su mano buscando apoyo- murió en una de las tantas guerrillas ocasionadas entre tribus por los alimentos- Ichigo no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al recordar todas aquellas noches en las que había discutido con su madre solo por que no le gustaba lo que había hecho- Y mamá- continuo el peli verde con la voz cada vez mas fría- fue secuestrada y torturada por los miembros de otro planeta- sus ojos lucían algo furiosos- esos, malditos solo se dedicaban a saquear cualquier lugar que se les pusiese enfrente- apretaba los dientes- logro esconderme debajo de unas tablas, yo era demasiado pequeño todavía, esa… fue la primera vez que…- Ichigo acaricio su rostro, el estaba demasiado furioso como para continuar- fue cuando mate por primera vez- respondió después en un susurro- me habían encontrado y ya habían empezado a lastimarme, mi mamá rogaba por mi, cortaron su cabeza delante de mis ojos- desvió su mirada- después de ahí no recuerdo mucho, solo se que al despertar, mi cara estaba cubierta de sangre, y entre mis manos sostenía mis Sais… fui tomado por el gobierno, un niño que había invocado el poder de las armas sagradas parecía ser un buen candidato para las ordenes de Deep Blue….

La chica lo escucho terminar su relato, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y susurro en su oído algunas palabras de alivio.-Tu no eres un asesino.

Es mejor que nos demos prisa- Ichigo despertó de sus recuerdos, Kisshu se había levantado y ahora extendía una mano hacia ella, tus padres no se pondrán contentos si llegamos tarde- sonreía como siempre lo hacia, de una forma tan contagiosa, tan sincera que era imposible el imaginar su pasado o sus propios pensamientos.

Tienes razón, hicieron esa reservación desde hace meses- tomo su mano y lo ayudo a recoger las cosas, guardándolas en una cesta. Con las manos entrelazadas iniciaron su camino hasta la casa de la joven, Kisshu parecía relativamente humano, había logrado reducir sus orejas con ayuda de Keiichiro y Ryou, pero aun conservaba los ojos dorados y el cabello de color verde profundo.

El sol se estaba ocultando, tenían cerca de una hora para llegar a su casa, podían caminar tan tranquilamente como quisieran, pasaron por delante del viejo almacén nuevamente, Kisshu la abrazo al sentir como se estremecía, pues según sus pensamientos solo sufría las consecuencias de un clima y un suéter demasiado delgado.

Sin embargo Ichigo estaba preocupada por otra cosa, volvía a recordar las lágrimas derramadas en este mismo lugar, el dolor que le había provocado el decirle nuevamente que no podía acompañarlo "al paraíso". Después de todo había deseado desde hacia demasiado tiempo el escuchar esas palabras, quería abandonar esa lucha tan inútil, estar entre los brazos del ser amado, a pesar de que estuviese prohibido. Era su mayor enemigo y aun así se había enamorado de el, el verlo constantemente proclamando su amor por ella y demostrando lo mucho que la quería con sus celos.

Su presencia la había ayudado en tantas ocasiones, al verlo sonreír en sus múltiples batallas, ella sabia que ganaría. Él nunca la lastimaría y ella lucharía por liberarlo, quería creer en un mundo donde ambos pudiesen estar juntos. El sentir sus manos en sus hombros, sus labios en contacto, escuchar su voz, todo la alentaba a seguir luchando por un futuro juntos. Al luchar contra Pai y Tart no se sentía tan segura, después de todo ellos si estaban dispuestos a dañarla, no había nada que pudiese detenerlos, excepto el nuevamente, ambos compartían un sentimiento, pero muy a su pesar Ichigo no podía revelarlo, debía de ser fuerte por el bien de la tierra, ¿Quién decía que ser un superhéroe era lo mejor del mundo? ¿Qué acaso no tenia derecho a enamorarse? Al parecer si, pero este amor no era correcto. Sus lágrimas habían caído mientras se daba cuenta de todo lo que significaban esos sentimientos de seguridad.

Lloraba no para rogar que perdonase a Aoyama, su corazón había sufrido tanto cuando le había mentido "Es la persona mas importante para mi" había gritado internamente, si el no se hubiese rendido en ese mismo instante, ella habria, probablemente, saltado a sus brazos. Lo amaba con sinceridad pero las circunstancias los obligaban a estar separados. Deseaba poder responderle que si, acompañarlo, el correr de el no había resultado así como tampoco el intentar que su corazón se enamorase de alguien mas. Lloraba de verdad, lloraba por todo lo que no podía decir, por aquellas cadenas que mancillaban su alma.

Había sentido como su interior se iba desmoronando, el sonido de su voz, la apariencia que tenia mientras se despedía de ella, le había dolido tanto, se había odiado tanto, ella le estaba provocando ese profundo e incontenible dolor. El estaba rindiéndose, el estaba igual de destrozado que ella, no, el estaba peor, el tenia que soportar la idea de perderla a manos de alguien mas, sus espadas habían caído y con ello su espíritu de lucha, la esperanza de estar juntos en un mundo ideal. Lloraba al recordar como momentos antes su mente había sido atrapada en una furia ciega en una loca incontrolable, todo por ella. Ni siquiera se había detenido cuando ella había abrazado su cintura, tanto era su dolor, al momento de amenazarla con matarla ella no estaba preocupada, confiaba en que no lo haría, por que el estaba tan enamorado de ella como ella de el, comprendía que deseaba acabar con ese doloroso sentimiento, pero también sabia que al igual que ella, no podía vivir el uno sin el otro.

Su mente decidió centrarse en el presente. Kisshu la abrazaba mientras caminaban, dándole algo de calor. Su padre había aprobado a Kish con algo de facilidad, después de tener una pequeña charla con el, Ichigo aun ignoraba el contenido de la plática, debido a que su novio le había dicho que era algo que solo se compartía entre hombres.

Pronto diviso las luces de su casa, sus padres ya los esperaban en la entrada, al parecer conocían demasiado bien a Kisshu. Siempre que ella salía con el volvían con algo de tiempo de sobra, al contrario de ella que solía llegar tarde a todos lados, Kisshu libero una de sus manos para saludar a la pareja, mientras estos le devolvían el saludo.

Ichigo, Kisshu, ¿Cómo se la han pasado?- La señora Momomiya los esperaba con un suéter en la mano para cada uno, su padre torcía la boca en un gesto chistoso, aun tendía a sobreprotegerla.

Muy bien mamá- Ichigo respondió de inmediato mientras tomaba la prenda que le ofrecían, al igual que Kisshu.

Vamos de una vez, no quiero llegar tarde- su padre se dirigía al coche, el día de hoy irían a cenar juntos. Una bella cena familiar, o una cita doble como prefería verlo Ichigo. El peli verde comenzó a seguir a su padre quien en un gesto de rendición, paso un brazo por sus hombros y alboroto su cabello mientras el joven reía alegremente.

Ichigo no podía pedir nada más, tenía al chico que amaba, la familia más maravillosa del mundo, los mejores amigos y al parecer todas estas facetas se llevaban de maravilla entre ellas. ¿Qué importaba el pasado? Como Kisshu siempre decía "Detrás de toda nube gris se esconde un rayo de luz" la esperanza, aquella que nunca debía perder, era lo mas valioso en su vida. Gracias a ella ahora estaban juntos por siempre.


End file.
